


Amore

by Yoruko_Yamirai



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoruko_Yamirai/pseuds/Yoruko_Yamirai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various oneshots for Kagome pairings. I accept requests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. BB Death Note

**Author's Note:**

> Please not that each rare or never before seen crossover or pairing can be considered a challenge.
> 
> Crossover: Death Note
> 
> Pairing: Kagome/Beyond Birthday
> 
> Summary: Now high school graduate and no longer a time traveler, Kagome had decided to see the world. While In America, she meets a man with red eyes by chance who calls himself Beyond Birthday. This fateful yet seemingly coincidental encounter alters the course of the future when they get close and she talks BB into changing his plan to defeat L. When Kira strikes, the outcome changes for a lot of people.

Divine Intervention  
It’s been around four and a half years since Kagome fell down the well. Just a year since she had graduated from high school- somehow managing to stay at the top of the class. Between seven and nine months since her quest in Feudal Japan came to an end. Four months since she decided that before going to college she would travel to see some of the world and figure out what she wanted to do with her life. She also needed to get away from the shrine. All of this brought her to where she was now- Los Angeles, California; also known as LA.  
Kagome had always known that the well would close. She just didn’t belong in the Feudal Era. Besides, even if she loved Inuyasha, if a relationship between the two of them could ever even work it would never last. The two of them just didn’t get along. They fought too much, and Inuyasha had tended to hurt her too much. Not to mention the fact that she could never be sure that he really loved her for her and didn’t just see a copy of or a replacement for Kikyo. But as things actually were, if Kagome ever had any feelings for him in the romantic sense in the first place, it had only been a brief crush or lingering feelings of affection that Kikyo had felt.  
No, if she ever had anything even remotely romantic with someone from the Feudal Era, it was with Bankotsu.  
She had found him at a grave he had made for his friends one day. He had even lost Jakotsu, who had been killed by Renkotsu so he could get his shard. Renkotsu had then been killed by Naraku when he attempted to make a deal with him. She had knelt alongside him and prayed for his friends, and then they talked. They kept running into each other after that, and kept growing closer. He even eventually joined the group. But it wasn’t meant to be. He had already died, after all. Not that she cared. He was alive at the moment- as flesh and blood. She had realized that they weren’t meant to be only after he was gone. He had been mortally wounded saving her from a demon that was about to attack her from behind. he knew that it was over for him, so he had given her his jewel shard to keep it from Naraku. She’d been sad, but she was over it now. She knew he was happy now, resting in peace with his friends.  
Flashback  
They’d been attacked by a group of youkai again. Even Kagome, who had received training from Sesshomaru in return for helping him with Rin, was fighting. Bankotsu had helped train her too, of course. She was so absorbed in her fighting she didn’t notice when one of the youkai snuck behind her.  
“Kagome! Look out!” Bankotsu shouted.  
She turned around but it was too late. She brought up her sword and waited for the blow. But it never came. She had closed her eyes- only to open them when not only did the expected impact never happened, but she felt blood (Not her own) splatter her face. To her horror, there was Bankotsu. He had saved her, but was fatally wounded by the youkai right as he struck it down.  
“Bankotsu!” she cried, taking him into her arms.  
“You’re alright… that’s good.” Bankotsu had said.  
“But your not.” Kagome pointed out sadly.  
“Yeah… the bastard got me good. but it was worth if you’re safe.” he said.  
“Just hold on… I’ll heal you.”  
But he wouldn’t let her. “Don’t waste your energy. We both know it’s too late. I’m just a zombie of sorts anyway… remember?”  
“But…”  
“It’s okay, alright? It’s my time to go. Besides, Jakotsu’s waiting for me. Just… take my jewel shard. I don’t want the spider monkey getting it. And I want you to have my companion.” Bankotsu said, handing her his jewel shard.  
She took it and put it with the rest. “I understand.” she said.  
“Do one more thing for me?” he asked.  
“Just name it.” she said.  
“Give me… one last kiss?” he requested.  
She smiled sadly. “Of course.” she said, leaning down.  
When she pulled away, he put his hand on her cheek. “Kagome… please don’t cry for me. If only… we’d met… when I was still alive. Then things… might have been different.”  
His hand fell and his head leaned back, eyes closed.  
“Bankotsu? Bankotsu? No…”  
Kagome!” said a voice.  
She turned. It was Miroku.  
“Miroku…” she said.  
The perverted but brother-like monk took her into his arms and held her as she cried, for once not trying anything. He knew how much Bankotsu had meant to her. Out of their group, the only other ones who did more than tolerate Bankotsu and understood Kagome’s feelings had been Shippo and Kirara. So he had felt that it was his job to comfort her.  
End Flashback  
Kagome snapped out of her memories only to end up bumping into someone. But to her surprise, said someone caught her before she could fall to the ground. She looked up at said person. It was a man, around her age. He had longer than normal and slightly messy black hair (Think L’s hair, only a little less messy) and red eyes. he was wearing jeans a slightly baggy long-sleeved black shirt, and black sneakers.  
“I’m sorry for bumping into you.” Kagome said.  
“It’s fine. I’m sure you didn’t mean to. Are you all right, Higurashi-san?” the man replied.  
“I’m fine. And please, call me Kagome.” she said, not realizing yet that he somehow knew her name even without being informed.  
“Very well, Kagome-san then. It’s good that you’re okay. I’m BB, by the way. But you may call me Rue if you prefer.”  
“BB? And how do you know my name, anyway?” she asked.  
“It’s short for Beyond Birthday. And I know your name because I was born with shinigami’s eyes, enabling me to see a person’s name and life-span floating over their head.” he said, expecting her to freak out.  
Only to be disappointed. “Shinigami are real after all, huh? Can you tell me about them, BB? I’ve never met one, so I don’t know anything about them.” she said.  
Not only was she not even remotely freaked out or disturbed, she didn’t seem surprised in the slightest. He would have to get to know her. Maybe she could make the last of his time more interesting.  
“There’s a café nearby. Why don’t we eat lunch there so we can trade stories in a more comfortable location?” BB suggested.  
“Trade stories?” Kagome asked.  
“I would like to know what a girl from Japan your age is doing in a place like LA by herself and why she acts like my eyes are perfectly normal.” BB explained.  
Kagome didn’t know why, but even though there was definitely something about this strange man who is obviously very intelligent she knew what she could trust him.  
“All right. My story’s kind of long and complicated anyway.” she said. ‘Luckily he doesn’t seem like the type to send me to a mental asylum.’  
They walked to the café side by side, chatting about this and that. Mostly about their interests, friends, and in Kagome’s case family. They found that they had a surprising amount of common interests, such as preference in art, music, TV shows, movies, books, manga, and comics. Finally, they reached the counter.  
“May I take your order?” asked the man behind the counter.  
“I’ll have a mocha latte, a roast beef sandwich on sourdough, and a jar of strawberry jam.” said BB.  
I’ll have a large cherry coke, a turkey BLT on sourdough, and a slice of Godiva triple chocolate cheesecake.” said Kagome.  
Soon they had their order and headed to a booth to sit down. Once BB had his order, he took the jar of jam and started to eat it straight out of the jar with his fingers. Seeing he was having trouble, Kagome put his sandwich and drink on her tray.  
“Thank you. It would have been difficult to eat my jam while holding that.” said BB.  
“No problem. I take it you like jam?” Kagome said.  
“Jam is the main part of my diet.” BB said, “You don’t find it strange?”  
“Not at all. My friend Inuyasha rarely if ever ate anything other than instant ramen once he discovered it.”  
“Ah. So do you want to go first or shall I?” said BB.  
Kagome sipped her soda before answering. “I’ll go first. On my 15th birthday I got pulled down a well located on the shrine I live at with my mom, brother, and grandpa by a youkai- or demon- called Mistress Centipede. Instead of falling and ending up hitting the bottom of the well and getting hurt, there was a blue glow. While in the glow I managed to get Mistress Centipede away from me. I ended up 500 years in the past in Feudal Japan. To make a very long story at least a little shorter, I discovered that I had had a legendary ‘magical’ jewel called the Shikon no Tama, or the Jewel of Four Souls, that can grant either great power or a wish, and that I have the holy powers of a miko, or shrine maiden. I accidentally broke the jewel retrieving it from a crow demon, so I ended up traveling through Feudal Japan in order to put it back together. I traveled with a hanyou- or half demon- named Inuyasha who was in love with the miko who previously had the jewel and was supposedly my incarnation, an orphaned fox demon kit named Shippo, a perverted monk named Miroku, a female taijiya- or demon slayer- named Sango and Kirara, Sango’s two-tailed cat demon companion. We eventually found that we had a rival in our quest- an evil human-turned-hanyou named Naraku who when he was the human bandit Onigumo had loved Kikyo- the previous guardian of the jewel- as well. Later on we were joined by Inuyasha’s half-brother, a full-blooded dog demon named Sesshomaru, his toad demon servant Jaken, his ward Rin, and Bankotsu- a mercenary who had been brought back to life by Naraku. After the jewel was complete and Kikyo was a living human instead of a copy of the real thing made of clay, graveyard soil, and Kikyo’s ashes and soul, I was sent back to this time for good with no more access to a way to travel back and forth through time. I needed to get away from the shrine and I needed to figure out what to do with myself, so now that I’ve not only graduated high school, finished the quest, and am 19, I decided that I needed to and would see the world.”  
“I see. After handling youkai and the like in Feudal Japan, you knew that there would be very little in this time that you can’t handle.” said BB. ‘What an interesting girl. Not many would take responsibility and put the jewel back together or even work so that they didn’t always need to be protected, as it’s obvious was what she did by the way she holds herself.’  
“Exactly. So how about you?” said Kagome.  
“I was born with the eyes of a Shinigami, allowing me to see peoples’ real names and their remaining life-span over their heads in red. When I was a toddler I was orphaned and ended up at an unusual orphanage called Wammy’s. I befriended a fellow genius who only eats sugary foods and looks like me named L Lawliet. When we were nearly preteens he became a detective. Now he’s famous as the mysterious super-sleuth named L. Back at the orphanage we were seen as rivals since we were the two smartest kids. We were friends, but Lawliet was so indifferent that eventually being know as ‘B’ which stood in their eyes for not Beyond but Backup… I eventually that place full of genius and unusually talented children as a prison. Lawliet’s a nice enough guy, but his cold indifferent mixed as being seen as his clone… I left. I ditched the place intending to make my mark, make Lawliet react...”  
“In short, you left the place considered as your home for freedom and to beat the famous L at his own game.” Kagome stated.  
BB was shocked now. She understood him and feelings and reasoning as well… No one else ever had or had ever even tried. Had that been what she went through in issues regarding or involving Kikyo?  
“Exactly. There were those who tried to hide it, but they all either feared me at least a little or didn’t care at all whether I even existed or whether I lived or died. Not that I cared what they thought- I’ll freely admit that I’m somewhat psychotic and a sadist. So at first I found their reactions to me amusing and I enjoyed creeping out- I took great satisfaction in provoking those who either had an especially amusing reaction or were harder to unnerve. But they grew… tiring by the time I left a few months ago. Most avoided me like the plague.”  
“You have a plan I take it? If you’ve been away for months then surely you know what you’ll do now even if you didn’t when you left.” Kagome said.  
“If I was seen as second best even though I’m as smart as L- even though he’s little if any better of me, then I’ll just have to become the world’s greatest criminal to beat the world’s greatest detective.”  
“What do you plan to do?”  
“There will be four victims. Each one will have a certain number of wara ningyou that represent or hint at the number of remaining victims. All three victims would die the day they get killed anyways.”  
“And the fourth?”  
“you’re looking at him.”  
“Do you really want to die, BB?” Kagome asked.  
BB shook his head. “No.” he said, “But then, no one ever said being a criminal is easy.”  
“Why don’t you become a detective yourself? What better way to best someone at their own game than to become an actual rival in their profession and either become better than them or to achieve something first? You can even take cases linked to the magical and supernatural. All the while you can keep tabs on L. Then when there’s a case of epic proportions that even L will have difficulty with, you can swoop in and beat him to the punch.” Kagome suggested.  
BB blinked. He had never thought of that. Kagome was really something. She was smart, talented, and had a great personality. Not to mention the fact that she was beautiful. She had long black hair reminiscent of a raven, and dark blue eyes like the night sky. She wasn’t skinny or overweight either. Plus she had a really good idea. He would definitely have to get to know her better.  
A year later  
It had been a year since BB and Kagome met. BB had become a semi-famous detective known as Rue Ryuzaki who tended to appear to specialize in the supernatural at times. Kagome became his partner and assistant. Kagome’s family’s reactions upon meeting BB had been hilarious. In BB’s opinion, anyway. Her grandfather, upon seeing his eyes, claimed that he was a demon and tried- unsuccessfully, of course- to purify him. Souta was star-struck, saying that he was cooler than Inuyasha, and ecstatic that he finally had someone to talk to about manga, anime, and American comic books. Her mother’s reaction? She had blinked then made a funny face when he introduced himself and said “It’s nice to meet you, Mai-san.” without her telling him her name that he chuckled. Plus, Kagome and BB were closer than ever, which was saying a lot. Especially considering the fact that they had been close ever since they met and that BB had never really been close to anyone, except maybe L and Matt. According to BB, Near was worse than L and Mello had a bad temper. Matt, however, had been a good kid, and the only one who BB found truly sensible. Plus he had been the only one who definitely saw BB for himself. After all, while L simply hid a lot of his emotions Near didn’t really seem to even have them and Mello was so ill tempered that when invoked he didn’t think all that clearly. Though it was partially Near’s fault, he ought to know better than to provoke Mello by now.  
Kagome had been right. L had ignored most of the cases that seemed to be supernatural in nature. So Rue Ryuzaki quickly rose up the ranks. Though, it seemed like it would still have happened even if they hadn’t taken so many supernatural cases. Recently, there had been a suspiciously high number of people dying of heart attacks. L was already in Japan to find the killer, know on the internet as Kira. So they returned to Japan once they finished the case in France that they were working on. Of course, they took the flight from England and while they were there warned Near, Mello, and Matt to be ready to head to Japan incase they were needed since they were L’s successors.  
A while later  
Kagome and BB were in the hall of the hotel that was right on the floor L was located at. They were close to the door, and were talking.  
“Are you sure you want to be in on this one?” BB asked.  
“Rue, you saw L’s confrontation with Kira. You were with me on the Funland Bus. You saw what happened to Misora-san on our way hear and to the FBI agents. I won’t sit back and let you risk your life alone. I can’t be left by myself again…” Kagome said, the last part was said more quietly.  
“Kagome…” BB said gently, putting his hand on her cheek and stroking it softly, “You don’t have to worry. I’ll be all right. And besides, I would never leave you alone even if I did die. I promise.”  
Kagome blushed lightly at his touch and smiled at his words. “All right. Let’s both be careful, okay?”  
BB nodded in reply. Then Kagome knocked on the door of the hotel room. Watari opened the door. “Yes?” he said upon seeing her, “How may I help you miss?”  
Kagome smiled. “You must be Watari.” she said, “You seem every bit as nice as Rue said. It’s nice to meet you. I’m Hikari.”  
Watari could tell that she had use an alias but he paid it no mind, use to such things. “Rue?”  
“Konbanwa, Watari. It’s been a while. BB said.  
“It has been a long time. May I ask what you’re doing here?” Watari said.  
“I just wanted to visit Lolipop. What’s his name again? I call him Lolipop that I forgot.” BB answered, saying the last part as if he was talking to himself.  
“Why don’t you come inside? I’m sure Ryuzaki would like to see you.” Watari said, knowing BB meant that he wanted to know what alias L was using.  
The three of them walked inside. Except for one, the whole Task Force was inside. L was eating a slice of cheesecake as the talked.  
“Ryuzaki, we have guests.” Watari said, announcing BB and Kagome’s presence.  
“Traded lollipops for sweets in general, I see.” BB said.  
L looked up at BB’s words and words. Then he blinked.  
“May I inquire the reason for your presence and the identity of your companion?” L said.  
BB just grinned his twisted grin. It creeped out Matsuda and made the other Task Force members uneasy.  
“Awe. Don’t be like that, Lolipop. After all, we came all the way here from our trip to Europe to help you.”” BB said.  
“So I take it that he’s Ryuzaki? You’re right, Rue, he does look like you.” Kagome said.  
“I would appreciate an answer please, Rue.” said L.  
“Rue already answered your first question; we’re here to help catch Kira. As for your second question, call me Hikari.” Kagome said.  
“Very well. What do you know?” L said.  
“Kira needs a name and a face to kill. That much was clear since before your confrontation, especially with the fact that the major criminals known only by an alias whose whereabouts are known are still alive. From what we’ve gathered following the Kira case, he appears to be a genius, somewhat childish, and hates to lose- somewhat like you. He seems to have started out with good intentions-to make the world a better place, but ever since your confrontation it’s been clear that he’s developed a god complex and thinks that any who oppose him or shield criminals from him are evil themselves, this line of thinking means that he’s most likely a teenager, most likely in high school- he’s probably a senior- or else he’s a college student, most likely in his first year or two. The strange actions of certain prisoners he killed suggest he can manipulate a victim’s actions before they die.” said BB.  
“The Funland bus-jacking incident and the recent disappearance of former FBI agent Naomi Misora, the fiancé of FBI agent Raye Penber- who was one of Kira’s victims imply that Kira can kill by means other than a heart attack. The way he kills suggest that it started with Kira coming across something that either is supernatural or has supernatural powers that enable him to do this. The first victim was, as Ryuzaki pointed out in the confrontation, Kira testing his newfound powers- he probably hadn’t believed it at first or didn’t know what it was.” Kagome added.  
“What makes you say that about the bus-jacking?” Matsuda asked.  
“We were on the bus. Raye Penber was on the bus, and we saw him show some teenage boy his badge. The teen seemed to have been accusing him of being the bus-jacker’s accomplice.” BB said. ‘Plus I didn’t see a death-date over the kid’s head, and Kagome sensed weird energy.’  
“When we heard of the FBI agents’ deaths, we checked out the security footage from the station Penber died at. Considering his weird actions, we believe that the kid was Kira.” Kagome added.  
“Kagome even got a picture of the kid and Penber.” BB said, “Though, it didn’t turn out well.”  
“Interesting. You may all leave for the night. I need to question these two.” L said.  
As everyone left, BB also said farewell- calling everyone by name. This freaked them all out. BB grinned at their reactions.  
“You’ve been spying on me.” L stated once everyone was gone.  
BB smirked. “Does it matter if I was keeping tabs on you?” he said.  
“I suppose not. May I have your real name, miss?” L said.  
“Kagome Higurashi.” she said.  
“I presume BB told you my real name?” L stated.  
“Don’t worry, L. Your identity is safe in my hands. BB and I never use our real names in public while we’re on a case either.” Kagome said.  
L rose a brow at this.  
“What’s that look for, Lolipop? We may not hide like you do, but we still know the dangers of letting crooks either find us while we’re not on a case or being able to get to either Wammy’s or her family.” said BB.  
“More like you were afraid that you would be found and dragged back to Wammy’s. Which brings us to the question: Why are you here?” L said.  
BB laughed darkly. “I had more faith in you of all people than that, L, after all you were wary of me and didn’t care much, but you were at least better than everyone else. I came here to catch Kira. When Kagome and I saw what we’re dealing with- a genius with a supernatural ability- I knew that you would need all the help that you could get, so we joined the task force.”  
“What BB said when he left… he meant it. But he’s still a good guy. He would never harm you or Matt- you were his only real friends- and would never harm anyone from Wammy’s in a way that would leave them even a bruise unless they pissed them off, even though Roger and the tutors put so much pressure on A that he committed suicide- which pissed BB off even though he didn’t care about A.”  
“Why would BB be angered by the death of someone he doesn’t care about?” L asked.  
“How pretentious of you, Lolipop. Even I have morals, and you know it. It’s how and why he died that pisses me off! Especially how you don’t give a darn! L, the famous detective, known for his strong sense of justice especially at Wammy’s, acting like A simply moved out of Wammy’s or died of an accident or an illness! It pisses me off, but you don’t need to worry your pretty little head- I don’t blame you. It was Roger and the tutors’ faults.”  
“Calm down, Beyond… You don’t want to do something you’ll regret.” Kagome said, putting her hand on his shoulder.  
“IT was like BB came out of a trance.  
“Thank you, Kagome.”  
“You’re welcome.”  
Neither mentioned the fact that they had known that there was a chance of that happening. BB was borderline psychotic, but it usually only showed when he was angry or upset ever since he met Kagome. And the topic of Wammy’s rarely failed to rile up BB’s anger. BB knew L fairly well and Kagome had a very good idea of what L was like, so they had known that L would want to know why BB was there and that the topic of Wammy’s would probably come up. So they knew that there was a chance of an incident happening. L didn’t need to know that, though.  
Kagome left the room in search of soda and pizza for her and some jam for BB. L and BB were silent at first. Then L spoke up.  
“You seem to care a lot about that girl.” he stated.  
“What of it?” BB retorted, glaring.  
“You’re in love with her, aren’t you… Beyond Birthday?” L said.  
BB’s eyes softened at the thought of her.  
“Yes.” he said.  
It was true- Kagome Higurashi had captured his heart. BB wasn’t like most men- he was well aware of exactly how he felt and wouldn’t deny it unless it was a situation where doing so would probably or definitely put her in danger.  
“Does she know?” L asked.  
BB shook his head.  
“I don’t think so- I haven’t told her.” he said.  
“You should tell her soon, BB- I doubt she’ll wait forever. Also, you can’t be sure that you’ll both survive, and you don’t want to have any regrets.” L pointed out.  
L did have a heart, after all. Even if he didn’t show it or there were those who didn’t think so. BB was his friend, and he cared about him. So he wanted to see BB happy. Plus, Kagome seemed like an extraordinary woman- one of the ones where you rarely ever found another woman like her if you let her slip away, even if you looked a century or more. She was definitely what one might call a ‘keeper’.  
BB thought about L’s words. As much as BB almost hated to admit it, L was one of those people that was rarely, if ever, wrong. And that was especially true in this case. BB knew L was right. He needed to tell Kagome how he felt. And BB knew exactly how to do it, too.  
In the Kitchenette  
Entering the kitchenette, Kagome walked over to the fridge. She opened it and she frowned at the lack of both Cherry Coke or Pepsi and black cherry soda. Only to grin at the sight of an unopened 2 liter of Mountain Dew Code Red. She noticed that it had a name labeled on it. She poured the soda into the 25 ounce bottle she always kept with her just in case. Suddenly she heard a chuckle. She turned and saw Watari.  
“Watari. You startled me.” Kagome said.  
“I apologize.” said Watari.  
“It’s all right.” Kagome said.  
“Tell me, Higurashi-san-“  
“Kagome, please. Higurashi-san would be my mother.”  
“Kagome-san, then. How long have you known Beyond Birthday?”  
“About a year. We met in LA. At the time, he had been planning something to get back at Ryuzaki. I talked him out of it… but it didn’t do the three involved any good. Only him.”  
“What do you mean?” asked Watari.  
“Two died in an accident- two different accidents, I should say, and the third committed suicide. Though that was to be expected on all three accounts.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“He had the four victims and the dates for his plans all picked out when I met him. He was going to kill the three on the very day that they would’ve died anyway to beat L as the world’s greatest criminal. But I talked him out of it…”  
“Who was the fourth?” he asked.  
Kagome gave him a look.  
“You mean…” he said.  
“That’s right- had his plan succeeded, a serial killer would have had four victims- he himself being the fourth even though he didn’t want to die.”  
Kagome looked upset as she said this.  
“Kagome-san, have you told him yet?” Watari asked.  
She looked at him, confused.  
“What?”  
“Have you told Beyond how you feel yet? It’s obvious that you love him.” Watari elaborated.  
Kagome shook her head.  
“There’s definitely something between us, but I don’t know if he feels the same way that I do. So I’m waiting for him to make his move. If he feels the same, he’ll tell me eventually.”  
“I understand.” Watari said. He could genuinely understand her feelings on the subject and her reasoning.  
With that they went back the living room.  
“Tell me,” L said once everyone was settled in, “Do you have an idea of who’s doing this and how?”  
“We think we know how. We can easily figure out who.” BB said.  
“That method would be?” L asked.  
“We’ll explain once we have more proof and can be assured that you’ll believe us.” Kagome said.  
“Very well. From what you say, it has be someone Raye Penber was tailing. That much I already knew. I’ll show you some files and you can tell me who you think it is.”  
“All right.” BB said.  
“I’m going to call over your successors, L. We’ll need them if we’re going to do this not only quickly but without trouble.” Kagome said.  
“… Very well. Watari will set up accommodations for them.” L said.  
“No need. They can stay with me or my mom.” Kagome said.  
“As you wish.” L said, “That will probably be easier and wiser, anyways.”  
Later  
Kagome and BB had just arrived at the small house they share. Kagome went to take a shower. Once they were inside, BB took the chance and made preparations for his plans. He had finished by the time she was out of her shower.  
“Kagome.” BB said once she was out of the bathroom.  
“Yes BB?”  
“May I take you out to dinner tonight?” he asked.  
They usually ate together if they ate out, so the request itself wasn’t unusual. What was unusual was the way he asked her. It was usually along the lines of ‘Would you like to go out for dinner?’ He meant that he wanted to treat her, as they usually compromised by splitting the bill. Kagome knew better by now than to argue when he insisted on something, though- she had long learned to choose her battles, and they usually only argued on matters that were at least semi-important.  
“All right.” she said, “Sounds good to me. Where are we going?”  
“It’s a surprise. Now I’m going to change- I suggest you do the same- I doubt you want to go out in your bath-robe.”  
With that, he headed to his room. Kagome watched him for a minute, blushing lightly, before she snapped out of it and headed to her own room. Not knowing that even though he said that, he also was thinking that he was the only man allowed to see her even close to undressed.  
Kagome didn’t dress in her normal outfit- black jeans, a long-sleeved mesh shirt, a black Hot Topic tee-shirt, and all black Converses, wearing her hair in a braid. Instead she wore a green peasant blouse, semi-fancy black jeans, black leather ankle-length high-heeled boots, wore her hair down, and was wearing the moonstone jewelry set BB gave her for her birthday. BB was waiting for her when she went back out to the living room. He was wearing black jeans, a black dress shirt, and black sneakers.  
BB smiled upon seeing her. “You look lovely.” he said.  
Kagome smiled. “Thank you. You look handsome yourself.”  
BB blushed lightly. She had told him once before that she thought he was cute. But that had been before his feelings had developed into love. He had thought nothing of it at the time- laughed it off, even, perhaps, even if only in his head. Back then it had been playful banter between friends. But this was different now that he had feelings for her. Especially considering the fact that no one had ever said anything like that to him before.  
“…Let’s go.” he said.  
He took her to her favorite Italian restaurant. They each had some pasta and breadsticks, and had shared a pizza. They had a wonderful time, chatting amiably then once their food was there eating in a comfortable silence. As she had predicted, BB paid for everything. She didn’t protest.  
After they ate, BB and Kagome went to their next destination. He stopped at a park.  
“…BB?”  
“Our destination is located in the park.” BB explained.  
BB helped Kagome out of the car. Then he led her into the park. He led her to a secluded area no one ever seemed to go to. The area was like a forest. They stopped at a small hill in a clearing that had a stream running through. Once at the top of the hill, Kagome gasped.  
“Do you like it?” BB asked.  
“Like it? I love it.” Kagome said. with a bright smile.  
BB smiled back. “I’m glad.”  
Kagome sat down on the grass and they both just stared at the sky. Though BB occasionally glanced down at Kagome without her knowing. After a while, Kagome spoke up.  
“The sky is beautiful, isn’t it? Especially at night.”  
She never once broke her gaze from the sky as she said this.  
BB looked down at her.  
‘She looks so peaceful right now. I’m glad that she likes this- I’ve rarely seen her so happy.’ “Not ever even half as beautiful as you.” he said, sitting down. He didn’t break his gaze from her once.  
She turned, and blue eyes met red. She had never seen BB quite like this before. That look in his eyes…  
“BB?”  
She suddenly noticed how close he was and blushed lightly.  
“Kagome… there’s something I’ve wanted to tell you for some time now.”  
“What is it, BB?”  
“I love you, Kagome Higurashi. I have for a long time now.”  
Kagome smiled. BB was of the opinion that it was the most beautiful smile ever and decided that only he was allowed to see it.  
“I love you to… Beyond Birthday.”  
Smiling a bright smile no one besides Kagome would ever see- except maybe any kids they may have in the future- BB leaned in and captured her lips in a kiss.  
Three month later  
Kagome ran as fast as she could. She had to get to the observation room! She just had to! There was no guarantee that BB would be immune to the death note’s effects. And L definitely wasn’t! It hadn’t even taken a week after Kagome and BB arrived to join the task for the Yagami household to be bugged. Kagome and BB had recognized right away that Light Yagami was Kira. However, what they found was shocking. Light obviously knew about the cameras. Part of how they knew was Souta’s girlfriend was Sayu’s best friend- Kagome had recognized Sayu from her profile picture- and so Kagome knew that Light would never read things like that. Plus Kagome met Souta after school and had noticed that Light’s demeanor was all an act when they had run into him and Sayu. They found no definite proof that he was Kira. At first, that is. Kagome got a hold of special cameras able to capture that which is invisible to the eyes of a normal human. They also brought in Matt, Mello, and Near. Matt had managed to break in and take out the bugs. He even noticed some lead and the door handle itself that had been used as the real test to see if anyone had been in the elder Yagami teen’s room and replaced the bugs with the ones that Kagome had gotten from Shippo, who happened to help Kouga run a company. These were only placed in Light’s room. They noticed that Light was always watching news look at articles online and tended to write the names of criminals into a notebook called the ‘death note’. Plus, he tended to talk to something no one could see, apples would be floating in midair and suddenly vanish gradually like something or someone invisible was eating them, and videogames would turn themselves on and play themselves.  
Damn Misa Amane! She messed everything up! L, BB and Kagome knew that given time, they would have found a chance to grab the death note for proof, prove that the writing was Light’s, and convict him. Then she showed up and complicated things. Finally, Kagome made it to the room.  
“Stop right there, Shinigami! I’ll kill you and Misa will be doomed if you do this!” Kagome threatened, “You should know very well that Light’s looking for a way to get rid of both you and her- preferably with a method that ends with him having not one but two or three death notes!”  
“He gave his word…” Rem said.  
“You should know by now, being as old as you must be, that guys like that tend to say whatever they think they have to to get their way.” Kagome replied.  
“Wait! I’ve heard of humans like you! You’re a real miko, aren’t you? The one who used to travel to Feudal Japan and befriended not one but two undead.” Ryuk said.  
“I have the holy energy of a miko. I’m not a miko myself, though.” Kagome said.  
“Rem, I think that we need to change our perspective in this matter. I think that this is great fun, but Kagome Higurashi is a human that the Shinigami king, Midoriko, and the demon aristocrat Lord Sesshomaru are all fond of. I’m starting to think that what we’re doing is messing with fate itself.” Ryuk said, “Plus her boyfriend, Mr. Red-eyes, appears to be the kid with Shinigami eyes that rumors have been going around about.”  
“You have a point for once, Ryuk.” Rem said, “I’m sorry, Light Yagami, but I can no longer allow myself to aid you.”  
“But your precious Misa will be devastated if something happens to me!” Light said, “I’m Kira! I’m going to be god of the new world! L needs to die!”  
“I’m sorry, but Lollipop has quite a few decades left to go before it’s anywhere even somewhat near his time to die.” BB said, “And he’s one of a small number of people that I can’t possibly allow to die before their time.”  
“Those eyes… they’re Shinigami eyes, why didn’t I see it before?!” Light cursed.  
The policemen dragged Light away, Chief Yagami too in shock to do anything and Matsuda yelling at Light that he had believed in him. But BB paid all of this no mind. His attention was all on Kagome, who was now clutching to him, crying silently on his shoulder.  
“Kagome?”  
“I… thought I was going to lose you for a moment back there. I’m just so relieved that you’re all right. I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you…” she mumbled.  
BB’s eyes softened. “Don’t worry, Kagome. I won’t ever be going anywhere, I promise.”  
Kagome smiled through her tears. “I’m glad.”  
BB thought for a moment, fingering something in his pocket, before taking it out. It was a small velvet box. He held it out towards Kagome.  
“Kagome Higurashi, I love you more than life itself. You’re my light in the dark, my shade in the blinding sunlight. Will you marry me?”  
Kagome nodded, smiling even more brightly, and kissed him.  
“Of course I’ll marry you, BB. I love you too.” Kagome said.  
BB grinned and placed the blue-diamond ring on her left ring finger. Then he kissed her, and both were oblivious to the cat calls certain members of the task force were making, Matsuda’s shouting of ‘Congratulations! When’s the wedding?’, Mello rolling his eyes, and Matt grinning. It looked like both BB and Kagome would finally be getting their happily ever after- with each other. Fate had definitely been smiling on the both of them the day they met.  
Owari


	2. Deidara Naruto Shippuden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Naraku finally died, the well had already been destroyed by Inuyasha. Because of this, Kagome ends up transported to a different world once the jewel was whole. Unexpectedly, this led to love finally finding love and a blonde artist to finally find happiness.

My Girl’s Would-Be Ex-Boyfriend

Kagome walked through the forest, reminiscing. She still couldn’t believe everything that had happened to her. One day, Kikyo had joined the group. Not that Kagome minded. She could deal with her; it wasn’t like she hated her. Besides, Kagome cared Inuyasha, and knew that Kikyo being there would make him happy. Kagome also thought that Inuyasha might possibly love her for her. Inuyasha had been furious when she had revealed that she’d figured out that she would be forced to return to her time for good once the quest was over. The major shocker had come when the quest was over. Inuyasha had mated with Kikyo. He only had her around for a replacement and to find jewel shards. She had been broken hearted at this. Broken hearted, but not surprised- he would ‘subtly’ flirt with or- she suspected- attempt to seduce Sango, and all but openly flirted with Ayame. 

Because of his anger at the idea of her being gone for good, Inuyasha had destroyed the well long before the last battle with Naraku. Kagome was been afraid that that would happen, so she hadn’t been surprised. But she was still worried. Kagome knew that she didn’t belong in this time- not permanently. Also, the well had existed in the future- it no longer existing in the past would change the future. But the result of his rash actions didn’t come until after the jewel was put back together. Kagome was from the future- she didn’t belong in the Feudal Era. But the well had been the only way for her to get back to her own time. So she had been given a second chance- she had been sent to another world.

When she woke up in the other world, she had some basic knowledge of it courtesy of the jewel. She knew that she was in a place known as the Shinobi Continent, home to the Elemental Nations. She also knew about ninja, hidden villages, and jutsu. She was found by an unusual kid with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. It sounds like a semi-normal hair and eye coloring, and it is somewhat. But that wasn’t why he was unusual. No, it was his cheerful, optimistic personality and the fact that he’s obviously the vessel for a demon. She knew that that had to be the case. He felt a little bit like Naraku does if you take away the evil and malevolent tint to his aura. In return for helping Naruto handle the Kyuubi, she was granted a place to stay in Konoha and number of friends willing to teach her ninjutsu and genjutsu. This was because through Naruto and her friendship with him she made a number of friends. She had found that she not only already had a natural chakra reserve, but a fairly big one- huge compared to the average kunoichi, supposedly. 

One day she had been walking in the forest- just like now. It was this very one, in fact. She often wandered around Fire Country; she found it a nice way to relax. That was when she had met him. He had been passing through at the time. He had stumbled on the clearing that she was resting in, scattered with light cuts and bruises. She got up from the rock she was sitting on and went over to him. She had recognized who he must have been- she had learned about the Akatsuki, after all- but she hadn’t cared. There was no proof in her mind that even if the organization had ill intent the same could be said of its members. Plus, she believed that everyone deserves a chance. She healed him. She remembered it like it was yesterday. She noticed that he was quite handsome- long blonde hair- part of which was pulled up into a ponytail- with his bangs side-swept so that it covered one eye, and his silver eyes. After healing him, she led him over to the rock she had been sitting on and made him sit down. She offered him something to eat, and he accepted it with a mumbled ‘thanks’ then was quiet for a while. Soon, he spoke up.

“Why did you help me, un?” he asked quietly, “You must know who I am.”

“That’s not true. I can tell by the cloak that you’re part of Akatsuki, but that’s all. I don’t know you, we’ve never met. I learned a long time ago that things aren’t always what they seem. So I don’t judge people before I know them if I can- I do my best to give them a chance.” she said.

He stared at her, surprised. ‘I’ve never met anyone like her before. Is she an angel? But even though she doesn’t look it to most, she seems sad. I wonder why? You’d think that no one could bring themselves to harm her.’ It was true, she looked like an angel. She was gorgeous with her long, dark blue- almost black- hair and violet eyes. “…Deidara.” he said quietly. 

Kagome looked up at him. “I’m Kagome. Kagome Higurashi. It’s nice to meet you, Deidara.”

The two of them had hit it off instantly after that. They met often. It didn’t take long for what had started off as a faint spark, barely noticeable, to become a flame. Anyone who saw the two together could see that they had fallen in love. And indeed, she was very good for him- for she provided not only him but the salvageable members of Akatsuki an alternate choice, a chance for redemption and to start anew. Especially Deidara, though. Before he met her, he was indifferent towards most things besides his art. His experience that led him to leave Iwa and as a missing-nin had made him jaded. But Kagome had shown him what he was missing. Even if he hadn’t fallen in love with her, he would always be grateful. 

When they realized that they were in love, it hadn’t taken them long to confess. When he told her that he loved her, she had pulled him into a hug, saying that she loved him too. In response he had just grinned and pulled her into a kiss. A year or so later, they got tired of being apart so much. So Kagome talked the Hokage into making peace with Akatsuki. Making it possible for Deidara to move to Konoha. She had even helped Tsunade discover a file that proved that the Uchiha massacre was actually a mission given to Itachi by the council- he bugged Deidara, but Kagome still thought that he was a nice guy. 

Suddenly, arms wrapped around Kagome’s waist, snapping her out of her reverie.

“Hello, beautiful.” said the figure.

Kagome smiled. “Deidara.”

“What’re you thinking about, un?” Deidara asked.

“Nothing in particular- just reminiscing.” said Kagome.

Deidara grinned, knowing exactly what Kagome meant. He still remembered how they met as if it had happened just yesterday. He pulled Kagome closer, resting his chin on the top of her head. Deidara didn’t think that he would ever get over how lucky he had gotten. In spite of Kagome’s work on getting him to stop thinking badly of himself, sometimes he still couldn’t help but think that he didn’t deserve her. Deidara would be the first to admit that he had been a mess when he had first met Kagome- something that Sasori, his best friend, would be the first to agree with. That Inuyasha character must have been even dumber than Inuzuka or Uzumaki, who weren’t always the brightest cookies. 

Suddenly, they sensed something, and came apart, standing next to each other. Then they saw it- a red blur. Kagome groaned. She’d know that blur anywhere. It was her first serious crush, Inuyasha. She couldn’t believe that he was here. It was starting to look like this was just a time that Kagome had never been to before. She sighed. Would she never be able to live in peace without interference and just be happy? Deidara, on the other hand, had a sneaking suspicion as to why he was here. He tensed, luckily Kagome didn’t notice- she was too busy wearily keeping an eye on Inuyasha. 

‘Good.’ thought Deidara, ‘It looks like the ninja training she received has become instinctual.’ 

He still couldn’t believe that Inu-teme’s brother Sesshomaru, who Kagome said she thought had hated humans, was the first and only one to not only think of training her so she would be able to defend herself but actually bothered to teach her to defend herself. Had the monk and slayer really considered Kagome a friend yet took the risk that they’d always be able to protect or save her? All fighters or warriors ought to know that things happen and that presuming that they would always be able to protect or save someone who couldn’t defend themselves is stupid, and often deadly. Kagome had to have incredible luck to actually be alive. He snapped himself out of that line of thought with an unnoticeable shudder. He wouldn’t go down that route. Kagome was still alive, and that was all there was too it. He wouldn’t bother upsetting himself with morbid thoughts of where he’d be without her.

“Kagome! Get the hell away from him!” Inuyasha demanded. 

“Why should I? He’s my boyfriend.” Kagome said. 

“Boyfriend?! Miroku and the runt were always yelling at me about how I was a ‘stupid, insensitive jerk for hurting you like that’ and ‘how could you possibly not be able to see that Kagome had been in love with you for so long’ and ‘how could I pick Kikyo over her’. I realized that they were right... so here I am.” Inuyasha ranted/lectured. 

Kagome rose an eyebrow. Did he really expect her to believe that? She only saw him as a friend now, and she doubted that he was telling the truth. If he wasn’t lying, it wasn’t the whole truth. He’d barely had an interest in her as a friend, yet alone had any romantic interest in her- except as replacement for Kikyo back before Kikyo ‘came back’. He’d only been worried about her ever because he would have felt guilty if she got hurt or killed and it was what he saw as his fault.

Inuyasha fumed when his words didn’t bring her running to him. Even is she was dating this Blondie, there was no way she could resist him. He opened her arms as if inviting her into an embrace.

“Well? Come here already- you’ve been waiting for this for years, haven’t you?” Inuyasha demanded.

Deidara scowled. Who did this guy think he was, trying to boss his girl around like that? She was his girlfriend and yet not even he bossed her around. He would never boss anyone around- it just wasn’t his style. Plus, the fools in the village- and fools that weren’t from Konoha that they were acquainted with had learned long ago that one of the worst things you could do where Kagome was concerned was treat her like an object or prize or try to boss her around and tell her what to do. She only listened to Tsunade because she respected her. Even then, she ignored Tsunade if she didn’t agree with her. If this mutt didn’t watch his mouth, then he would find himself even more acquainted with his art then he is with the ground.

“Sit! Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit!” Kagome exclaimed, “How dare you! What right do you have to tell me what to do?! The meek girl that let you boss her around no matter how much it bugged or upset her is long gone, Inuyasha! I’m sick and tired of your crap!”

Inuyasha fumed as he made his way out of his latest hole. “Wench! What was that for?! And what do you mean, what right do I have?! You’re my woman!”

“Like hell I am! What about Kikyo?!” Kagome said.

“She’s gone anyways, and not as good as you. Who cares about her?” said Inuyasha. 

“What about Sango and Ayame? Or Kagura? You seemed to like them all just as much. It wasn’t like Miroku or Kouga would ever clean up their acts where they’re concerned anyways. I’m sure that if not one of them then some other woman would be happy to be your tool.” Kagome countered.

“They’re not you.” said Inuyasha, “Now stop being stubborn and come on already!”

“Like hell! I’m happy here! Leave me alone, Inuyasha! You ruined your last chance with me the moment that you broke the well! That’s the only reason that I was lucky enough to end up here- your stupidity led to me being given a second chance to be happy.” Kagome replied.

“That’s it! Stop being stubborn and playing hard to get and come here already, or I’ll come to you and drag you out of here!” Inuyasha said, starting to stomp his way over to the couple. 

That was the last straw for Deidara. Obviously, Kagome was over him, and didn’t want to go with him. Not only that, but she was proving that she intends to stick by him. This made Deidara happy, ecstatic even. Though that can wait for later. This baka was making him madder by the second. He quickly took action, stepping in front of Kagome before Inuyasha could take more than a couple of steps towards her.

“Get out of my way, Blondie!” yelled Inuyasha. 

“The name’s Deidara, un! And no way!” Deidara retorted.

“I said get out of my way!” Inuyasha growled.

“And I said no!” Deidara said, “Now that we know what we said, how about you get lost and leave Kagome the hell alone? She said that she didn’t want to go with you, un.”

“She’s lying- she’s head over heals for me.” Inuyasha said.

Deidara snorted in disbelief, but in the back of his mind, a part of him was afraid that what he mutt said was at least partly true. Could she really not be completely over the mutt? The heart did work in weird ways- it had to if she had fallen for him, a former bomber terrorist and a current member of the Akatsuki.

Kagome squeezed Deidara’s hand from behind to show her appreciation and support. She knew that he sometimes lacked confidence. Then she took a deep breath in preparation to give a verbal lashing and glared her death glare- which at times could put even Sesshomaru’s to shame- at Inuyasha. 

“HOW DARE YOU?! YOU INSENSITIVE BASTARD! DON’T YOU DARE TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! I STOPPED TAKING CRAP LIKE THAT FROM ANY ONE OR ANY THING A LONG TIME AGO! I DON’T LOVE YOU ANYMORE, INUBAKA! I LOVE DEIDARA! NOW GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I SIT YOU STRAIGHT THROUGH THE OTHER END OF THE PLANET! IF I EVER SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN, I’M LETTING DEIDARA USE YOU AS PRACTICE FOR HIS ART! YOU GOT IT?!”

Inuyasha winced. He’d forgotten what a set of lungs Kagome had. (AN: How? You’d figure that she’d yelled at him enough where he was the most aware. I guess that he’s just that much of a baka.) 

“Besides,” said Deidara, “It’s your own fault that this happened, mutt. The zombie chick, Kikyo, left you, didn’t she? And since you didn’t have Kagome to cry to and use a replacement, you tried for all sorts of women, I bet- and you finally realized what you’ve been missing out on. But you know what? Your loss was my gain- I saw right from the start what a gem she is. I love her, we’re happy, and I’ll never let go as long as she’ll have me. I will thank you, though, because if it wasn’t for you, then I’d be even worse off than you are in general, and unlike you, I have at least some manners.”

Inuyasha winced and walked off, quiet for once. Blondie was right- it was all his fault. If it wasn’t for him, he would be as happy as Blondie obviously is. As he walked away, he took one last longing look back. Only to turn his head back to where he was going when he saw that Kagome was hugging Deidara. 

“Thank you, Deidara. That means so much to me. More than you know.” said Kagome.

“Think nothing of it, Kagome-chan.” Deidara said. Then, making a split-second decision, he knelt to the ground and pulled a small velvet box with a ring from it. “Kagome, you mean the world to me. You cared about me and saved me when no one else did. Will you marry me?” 

Kagome nodded. “Yes.” she whispered, as Deidara put the ring on her finger then got back up and held her.

Deidara grinned. “You’ve just made me the happiest man in the world. I love you, Kagome Higurashi.”

“And I love you, Deidara.” 

‘Yep. This is all thanks to my girl’s mutt of an almost-ex.’ Deidara thought, swooping in for a kiss.

Owari


End file.
